Inst301SynthBoss.txt
Inst301 |scene= |srow=8 |topic=000E69E0 |before=Guard1: What are you doing, boss? We can take these guys! |response=''{An angry rebuke / Angry}'' Keep your mouth shut. I know what I'm doing. |after=SynthBoss: We have a modest little stash. I'll tell you what - I'll give it to you freely if you walk away afterwards. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E69DF |trow=2 |before=SynthBoss: Keep your mouth shut. I know what I'm doing. |response=''{Under threat, trying to bargain your way out of it / Confident}'' We have a modest little stash. I'll tell you what - I'll give it to you freely if you walk away afterwards. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Under threat, trying to bargain your way out of it / Question}'' What do you say? Do I have your word? |after=Player Default: You have my word. Give me you what you've got, and we'll leave. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000E69DE |trow=5 |before=Player Default: You have my word. Give me you what you've got, and we'll leave. |response=''{Confident}'' The password to get into the stash is "Mad Orca". |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Starts friendly, gregarious, then turns sinister / Friendly}'' Help yourself, my fellow pirate. We can always get more. |after=X6: I'm sorry, sir, but I have my orders. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: You have my word. Give me you what you've got, and we'll leave. |response=''{Smug disbelief... the player's attempt to trick you has failed / SinisterSmile}'' You had me for a minute there. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Menacing... you're about to start shooting. / SinisterSmile}'' Anyway, I think we've talked enough, don't you? |after= |abxy=A2b}} |before= |response=''{Shouting a command to your men. / Angry}'' Kill these sons-of-bitches! |after=X6: I'm sorry, sir, but I have my orders. |abxy=A2c}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0012545E |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Angry}'' If you're not here to talk, then you're here to die. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' Kill these sons of bitches! |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=12 |topic=000E20A3 |before= |response=''{Mock surprise / Confident}'' Well done, very impressive. Just like me, you've made it to the top. |after=SynthBoss: Judging by your gear, I'm gonna guess you two are agents of the Institute. |abxy=A}} |topic=00125481 |trow=2 |before=RaiderMale02: Well done, very impressive. Just like me, you've made it to the top. |response=''{Question}'' Judging by your gear, I'm gonna guess you two are agents of the Institute. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Flamboyant, cocky... mock sadness in the second half / SinisterSmile}'' So tell me, is the Institute so desperate for resources that it's stealing plunder from honest, hard-working Commonwealth gangs? |after=Player Default: Gabriel, you aren't who you think you are. You're a synth, and we're here to take you home. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0012547B |before=Player Default: There's a lot of blood on your hands. That ends now. |response=''{Menacing, about to attack / Angry}'' If that's the way you want it, then let's finish this. |after=SynthBoss: A synth?! What the hell are you talking about? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0012547A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: B5-92, initialize factory reset. Authorization gamma-7-1-epsilon. |response=''{Amused, then sinister / Impressed}'' Oh, so you're a funny man, huh? We had one of those for dinner not long ago. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Now I'm going to ask you one last time. Why are you here? |after=Player Default: Gabriel, you aren't who you think you are. You're a synth, and we're here to take you home. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=00125479 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: How much plunder have you got? |response=''{Emphasis on "are"... a realization / SinisterSmile}'' Hah! So you are here for loot, then. |after=Guard1: What are you doing, boss? We can take these guys! |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: How much plunder have you got? |response=''{Irritated / Angry}'' What are you, a broken record? I gave you the password, so why are you still here? |after=SynthBoss: A synth?! What the hell are you talking about? |abxy=Y2a}} |topic=00125478 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: If that's the way you want it, then let's finish this. |response=''{Shocked, in denial. / Surprised}'' A synth?! What the hell are you talking about? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Shocked, in denial. / Nervous}'' I remember my whole life. I know where I grew up, and who my parents were. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Shocked, in denial. / Angry}'' Explain that to me! |after=Player Default: I know this is hard, but it's the truth. Your memories were altered. You are a synth. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00125472 |before=Player Default: I'll make this easy for you. Surrender now, or we kill you. |response=''{Capitulating / Nervous}'' Okay, okay. I can see we're no match for you guys. Just don't kill us. |after=Guard1: Don't listen to these guys! They're messing with your head, man! |abxy=B1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000E2096 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Under threat and getting desperate}'' I've got guns, ammo, caps, supplies... anything you want, man. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Emphasis on "are"...}'' Then why are you here? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Flabbergasted, totally not expecting this. / Surprised}'' What?! You think I'm a synth? No way, pal. I'd know if I was some kind of machine. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files